


Snapshots

by speedkitten



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-01-04 09:36:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18341003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speedkitten/pseuds/speedkitten
Summary: A dumping ground for short motorsport-related drabbles (<750 words).





	1. Normality - Robert/Fernando

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> content warning: some porn, definitely nsfw.

The sounds of skin slapping against skin echoed in the small room, intertwined with their moans, grunts, and the obscenities crossing their lips. The pair knew that the rest of the paddock would have a riot if they knew about this. Everyone knew they were close, yes, but nobody knew the real nature of their relationship.

_“The relationships between drivers are not very normal.”_

If only everyone else knew what that really meant.

One of Robert’s hands clawed at Fernando’s back, the other stroking his cock. The Spaniard buried his head into Robert’s neck, soliciting a loud groan as he bit and sucked the skin of his neck. Robert knew that it would leave marks, but he didn't care. Not in that moment, he didn’t. Later, maybe, but in this moment, that didn’t matter. He could figure out how he’d hide them later. Robert balled his fist in Fernando’s hair, his thrusts increasing in pace. Fernando picked up his head to kiss the the Pole as he felt himself inching closer to his climax. It wasn’t too much longer, either. He spilled into the other man, letting out a low moan. Robert followed soon after, his stomach splotched with his off-white cum.

Fernando kissed Robert before laying himself down next to him. Robert reached over to the nightstand to get a few tissues to clean himself up a bit. It was late; a proper shower could wait until morning. The used tissues were tossed into (or at least towards) the trash can across the room, and Robert found his place within his lover’s arms. They lay like this for a few minutes, Robert’s fingers tracing patterns on Fernando’s back, ignoring the lines and shapes of his tattoo. It wasn’t long before he heard Fernando begin to snore softly against his shoulder. Robert smiled; the moments like this were the ones that made him wish that they could stay like this forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i probably only know how to write vague porn lmao


	2. Belgium, 2000 - Mika/Michael

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mika's still mad at Michael.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no content warnings; just fluff.
> 
> set after the 2000 Belgian GP (where Mika overtook The Michael™)

_"You can’t push someone into the grass at 300 kilometers per hour.”_

Mika stared at the ceiling in his hotel room. What the hell was Michael thinking when he pulled that stunt? It made it worse when he didn’t even apologize when he talked to him in parc ferme. Of course, the incident was all said and done, and Mika thought that karma had came to bite Michael in the ass. Mika glanced towards the door as Michael came in. He sometimes wished that he hadn’t given him a spare key, and now was one of those times. Mika’s eyes focused themselves back onto the ceiling as Michael hung his hat on the coat rack.

“Hi, Mika.”

“Hello, Michael.” The German walked towards the bed and sat down beside Mika. Michael scooted a bit closer to the other man, in an attempt to show some affection. The room stayed silent for a few moments as Mika lay still, staring at the ceiling.

“I’m still mad at you.” The Finn finally whispered, turning his head slightly to look at the other man. Michael couldn’t help but chuckle.

“You’re still mad at me? You won the race, for God’s sake!” Michael quipped as he shifted in the bed. He was now laying down beside Mika, looking into his icy blue eyes.

“Still doesn’t change it, Michael.” Michael reached over to gently stroke the other man’s face in response.

“I love you, Mika. I won’t do it again, alright?”

“You’re still a little bastard, you know that?” Mika sighed in defeat as he scooted closer to the other man. He knew that he couldn’t stay mad at Michael for long. “You’re lucky I didn’t tell you to fuck off earlier.”

“I know, I know.” Michael grinned as he wrapped an arm around his lover, giving him a wet, sloppy kiss on his forehead.

“I love you, you know that?” Mika said as he rested his head on Michael’s shoulder, feeling the other man’s hand rest on his hips.

“Love you too, Mika.”

\---

A comfortable silence had fallen upon the room. Michael was almost certain Mika had fallen asleep, his eyes closed and his breathing very even. He stroked his lover’s hair gently, enjoying the feeling of his soft locks on his fingers. He stopped suddenly when he saw Mika open his eyes, feeling guilty that he had probably woken him up.

“Ah, sorry. Did I wake you?”

“No, wasn’t quite asleep anyway.” Mika whispered as he propped his head on his pillow. He smiled as he looked down slightly at Michael, his green eyes staring back at him. They both remained silent for a few moments.

“You never said sorry.” Mika smirked as Michael groaned at the mention of their on-track incident earlier in the day. Michael knew that he wasn’t gonna hear the end of this for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> somehow i've posted like, 3 times in 3 days. fucking miraculous tbh.


	3. Australia, 2001 - Mika/Michael

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mika feels some déjà vu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mild content warning?: nightmares/post-traumatic stress? its quite mild and vague but i feel better disclosing it before hand.
> 
> set after the 2001 Australian GP, where Mika has a crash reminiscent of his near-fatal 1995 Adelaide crash.

Mika awoke with a start. It had happened again; he had another nightmare of his crash at Adelaide. The crash that almost killed him 6 years ago. He was almost used to the nightmares at this point, but yet the dream still haunts him. He glanced at the clock as he sat up; it was 2:30 in the morning. He needed to be awake by six. Not a great time to have a nightmare.

 

“Mika?” He heard Michael call for him in the dark. “Are you alright, Mika?”

“Uh, yeah, I’m alright.” Mika lied, as he often did whenever Michael asked about his nightmares. He didn’t want the German to worry about him, or know how vulnerable he was at that moment in time.

“I don’t believe that for a second. You’ve been doing this a lot lately.” Michael whispered as he too sat up in bed.

“Michael, please, don’t worry about me. I’m fine.”

“Bullshit.” Michael wrapped an arm around Mika’s shoulders. “You can tell me, it’s alright.”

Mika leaned into the other man’s warm touch. He wasn’t sure if talking about it really helped anything, and just wanted to go back to sleep.

“It’s nothing, Michael. Let’s just go back to bed, okay?”

“Alright.” Michael saw through his facade, but at that point he conceded. As they both settled back into bed, Michael protectively wrapped his arms around the other man. Mika reciprocated and settled into the warmth of Michael’s bare skin.

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

 

\---

 

Michael stood in front of the bed where Mika sat. Although he was never told, he knew what Mika’s nightmare was about; his demeanor after today’s race told the story.

“Was this what last night was about?”

“Yeah, suppose it was a bad omen.” Mika looked at the floor. “Déjà vu, almost.”

“I’m just glad you’re okay, Mika.” Michael whispered as he sat down beside the Finn.

“It cracked my helmet, Michael. I’m just lucky it wasn’t a repeat incident.”

“I know. You make me worry too much sometimes, you know that?” Michael quipped as he put his arm around Mika’s shoulders. Mika rested his head against the German’s shoulder, letting out a sigh.

“I don’t mean to. I don’t _want_ you to worry about me, Michael.”

“I’ll worry anyway.” Michael whispered, tightening his grip on the Finn. “I always do.” Mika sighed as he stood up from the edge of the bed where he sat. “Where are you going?”

“To bed.” Mika answered as he started undressing. “We’ve got an early flight, remember?”

“It’s awfully early. Are you feeling alright?” Michael asked with concern as Mika got under the covers at the head of the bed.

“I’m okay, Michael. I’m just sore and tired, really. Besides, it isn't _that_ early.” Mika answered as he shifted to get comfortable. He patted the empty space beside him. “Are you joining me?”

“Sure, I’ll keep you company.” Michael grinned as he stripped down to his boxers and threw his clothes onto the floor beside the bed. He slipped under the covers beside his Finnish lover, gently wrapping his arms around him, pulling him close. Michael gently kissed the other man, gently caressing his shoulders.

“You still smell like champagne.” Mika whispered as he nuzzled himself into his lover’s neck.

“Did I not get it all in the shower?”

“I suppose not.” Mika smirked. “You can deal with it in the morning.” He leaned over to kiss Michael before settling into his embrace. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i initially started writing this in february and then subsequently threw it to the side. decided to pick it back up and finish it and i like where i went with it, i guess.
> 
> also, ngl, i really love these two.


	4. Breakfast, ???? - Mika/Michael

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael makes Mika breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no content warnings, just some domestic fluff. this is also edging on my >750 word limit for drabbles, but this on its own definitely isn't long enough (in my opinion) for its own work.

It was a lovely Saturday morning. The sunlight streamed in through the slightly open curtain in the bedroom, casting the room into a soft glow. Michael looked at the clock on his nightstand; it was 8:30 in the morning. A bit early, but nothing he wasn’t already used to. He glanced at the sleeping form beside him; Mika often got up early as well, but occasionally let his habit slip during off weekends. Michael gently leaned over to kiss the other man on his forehead before climbing out of bed. He had half a mind to do something nice for the Finn, and that was going to be breakfast, if he didn’t manage to fuck it up horribly. He quietly shut the bedroom door and walked downstairs into the kitchen.

Michael hummed to himself as he read the tattered recipe card. He was going to at least make some sort of attempt at cooking waffles. Although Michael could cook for himself, he often didn’t cook for others; too much pressure to impress, really. He looked at the ingredients laid before him on the counter, almost daunting him. He set to work making the batter, making careful measurements; once he added two tablespoons of baking powder rather than two teaspoons. Things progressed swimmingly; he somehow made two relatively nice and unscorched waffles. Almost bursting with newfound kitchen confidence, Michael was on his third waffle when he started to make the eggs. Mika liked his sunny-side-up, while he himself preferred scrambled.

Cooking the eggs, Michael had definitely forgotten about the waffle iron. He was finishing up the eggs when a burning smell permeated the air.

“Oh, goddamnit!” Michael growled as he put Mika’s eggs onto a plate, careful not to break the yolks; that would just make things even worse. Almost as if on cue, the smoke alarm began to squall. He reached over to unplug the waffle iron, in some sort of an attempt at damage control.

“Michael, what the hell did you do?” Mika sighed as he walked into the smoke-filled kitchen. Michael was climbing onto one of the dining chairs, reaching to turn the alarm off.

“Oh, good morning, Mika.” Michael sheepishly smiled. “I was making breakfast.”

“And nearly setting the house on fire.”

“C’mon, I still made some that are edible.” Michael objected as he hopped down, motioning to the two waffles that he had cooked earlier. “I even made eggs, and didn’t break the yolks. You’ve got to give me some credit.”

“Alright, I’ll give you credit for that.”

“Anyway, care for some breakfast?” Michael smirked as he looked at his lover from across the kitchen.

“Of course, Michael.” Mika couldn’t help but smile at Michael’s kind gesture.

\---

“This actually isn’t bad, Michael.” Mika spoke between bites of his waffle. Normally he was often the one to make breakfast for the pair, with him normally waking up earlier than Michael.

“Thank you, Mika. Means a lot, coming from you.”

“Coffee is acceptable, too.”

“Are all Finns coffee elitists?” Michael snorted as he looked up at his lover. He was still only wearing his boxers, not bothering to get dressed when he had heard the fire detector go off downstairs.

“Probably.” Mika uttered as he finished his waffle. He set down his fork and leaned over the table to give Michael a chaste kiss on his cheek. “Thank you, Michael. It was lovely, barring the smoke detector.”

“You’re welcome, Mika.” Michael smiled at his lover. “You’re in charge of dinner.” Mika couldn’t help but snort as he took the last gulp of his coffee.

“Fair enough.” Mika smirked as he gathered his dishes and set them in the sink. “Need any help cleaning up this shithole?”

“C’mon, I didn’t make that big of a mess.” Michael retorted as he stood up with his plate in hand. “I would appreciate the help, though.” He admitted as he opened up the dishwasher.

“At least we don’t have anything to do this morning.” Mika quipped as he began scraping the remnants of what was previously a waffle off of the waffle iron.

“I do.” Michael retorted, reaching for the dishwashing liquid on the counter.

“What then? Didn't realize you had made plans.”

“You.” Michael smirked as a blush slowly crept along Mika’s cheeks.

“You’ve got a way with words, Michael.” Mika sighed as he continued to chip away at the burned batter. He let out a sigh of defeat as he set down the almost definitely ruined waffle iron. “Let’s go back upstairs, this can wait until later.”

“Alright then, lead the way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> doesn't really matter too much when and where exactly this takes place.
> 
> also i started this abt like, a month ago? and i just kind of want to Toss It Into The Void so i can work on my other shit w/o thinking about how this one wouldn't have been finished, lol. so if it seems off, that's because it is.


	5. Furry Bastard - Valtteri, Turbo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Turbo is a little hellion and Valtteri is definitely a responsible pet owner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no content warning, just fluff. :3
> 
> lovingly proofread by my bff josh ([his twitter](https://twitter.com/ravingCANVAS) because i haven't managed to pursuade him to come to ao3 lmao)!

“Turbo, not again!”

The large ginger-spotted white cat sat next to his latest handiwork; a shredded team shirt. Valtteri groaned as he picked up the remnants of the garment, covered in claw marks and cat saliva. That was three shirts the little chubby hellion had destroyed. He knew he shouldn't have gone out for his run so early. 

“Are you trying to tell me something, Turbo?” Valtteri questioned the cat, although he could not answer. The large tomcat pressed his face against the Finn’s ankle, seemingly attempting to win over his owner’s affections once more. Valtteri sighed as he scratched Turbo on the head, eliciting purrs from the feline.

“You get away with too much, you know that?” The cat continued to purr, not knowing the destruction that he caused. “Maybe I shouldn’t give you treats for a week.” Turbo didn’t seem to care. Valtteri realized that he was talking to a cat— a cat that couldn’t respond to him. He sighed as he got up and threw the ruined shirt into the garbage. Maybe Turbo _was_ trying to tell him something by shredding his shirt. Valtteri quickly dismissed this thought, it was far fetched to think that his cat would think that he should leave Mercedes.

Valtteri [16:14]: The little bastard did it again.

Lewis [16:15]: turbo shredding your clothes again?

Valtteri [16:15]: Yeah, a team shirt this time. I wish he would just stick with toilet paper.

Lewis [16:16]: holy shit, that’s funny as hell dude

Valtteri [16:17]: I’m grounding him. No treats for a week.

Lewis [16:17]: should have done it a long time ago

Lewis [16:17]: that cat is FAT

Valtteri [16:19]: He is not fat. He is fluffy.

Lewis [16:20]: whatever you say, val. you’re an enabler, lol.

Valtteri [16:21]: Could you resist his sweet little meows?

Lewis [16:21]: probably. i could probably get him to lose weight, even.

Valtteri groaned as he put down his phone, hearing Turbo mewl at his feet, begging for something to eat.

“Shit, I forgot to feed you before I left!” Valtteri walked over to the cabinet and quickly grabbed a can of cat food to appease the furry beast. “Maybe that’s why you decided to rip my shirt to shreds.” He gently scratched Turbo’s head as he placed the bowl of food down onto the floor. “Sorry to keep you waiting, buddy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> basically? i love valtteri's cat. what an absolute unit.
> 
> started this months ago, decided to finally finish it off, lmao.


	6. By Appointment Only - Michael/Eddie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael usually isn't one for dates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't seem to see this pair much on ao3 but decided to write them after i got a really good line from a first line generator.
> 
> proofread by my bf josh ([his twitter](https://twitter.com/ravingCANVAS))!

“Perhaps you’ll take me out one day— or do I have to make an appointment?”

Michael broke his gaze from the ceiling to look at the man laying beside him in bed. His green eyes met Eddie’s blue, full of questions. It had been a little while since either man had said anything, both of them settling into a comfortable silence. Eddie’s question was the last thing Michael had expected.

“What do you mean, Eddie?” 

“You know what I mean.” Eddie snorted as he propped himself on his shoulders and sat up in the hotel bed. “Even a lunch date. I’m not too picky as long as I get to drink; or are you not the type to take your lovers on dates?” Michael let out an exasperated sigh; it shouldn’t have surprised him when the Irishman questioned him. He was right, though.

“Eddie, you know I’m not one for dates.” 

“Maybe I am. And I’d like you to take me on one.”

“You just want me to pay for your liquor.” Michael chuckled as he turned his body to face his lover. “Then you’ll be too drunk to fuck afterwards.” Eddie laughed as he lay back down onto the bed.

“C’mon, how many times have we slept together? There’s a reason I keep coming back, y’know.” 

“Because I’m a good fuck?” Michael sarcastically asked, already knowing the answer awaiting him.

“It’s because I like being with you, you twat.” Eddie whispered, almost as if they weren’t alone, looking into Michael’s eyes. “I was hoping you would realize that at some point.” Michael pondered his statement as his eyes remained locked with Eddie’s. They both remained silent for a few moments, the tension in the air mildly obvious.

“Y’know, Eddie, I like being with you too.” Michael confessed, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

“I was hoping you would say that.” Eddie chuckled as he scooted closer to the German. “Does this mean you’ll finally take me out?” 

“I don’t know. You’ve still got to make an appointment.” Michael joked as he lay back down onto the bed. “I’m a very busy man, Eddie.” 

Eddie couldn’t help but chuckle as he wrapped his arms around the other man.

“Well, at least your bed accepts walk-ins.”


End file.
